Turmoil
by peachybirb
Summary: After the Underground's barrier was broken and the fallen children have been revived things start going pretty well for the monsters on the surface. Everyone was living a happy life when an opposing group started to spread a virus called 73HG or as people call it, the zombie virus. With sprouting relationships, dark pasts, growing hatred and the dead walking, anything can happen.
1. Prolouge

Frisk had set the monsters free. As every story goes they all lived happily ever after. For a while. A couple years after the wonderful day of the monsters being set free, a terrible accident happened. Even the smartest people in the world, the mediums and fortune tellers wouldn't be able to see this coming. It was an event that killed so many people just by the impact.

Papyrus, before the incident, had been a dishwasher at a local restaurant called _Vince's_. It was a very appreciated italian restaurant that was held to the highest expectation. Frisk could remember the pure joy in Papyrus' face when he came home talking about his promotion from janitor to dishwasher.

" _Everyone look! It's a letter from_ Vince's _!" Papyrus exclaimed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the excited skeleton; well everyone but Chara and Flowey. Those two kept playing their video game. "You have received this check for 350 dollars after getting promoted to dishwasher…" Papyrus continued the reading the details of his new job assignment. Everyone was smiling, each one slightly different. Toriel, Asgore, and Sans all had this look of pride and love. It looked like they were looking at their child all grown up heading to college. Undyne, Mettaton, Asriel, and Frisk all seemed_ almost _as excited as Papyrus. Their grin reaching ear to ear and growing larger by the second._

Undyne and Alphys had actually gotten together and married. Their wedding was the grandest thing anyone had seen in years…

 _Undyne fixed her tie, waiting for her lovely soon to be wife to starts walking down the carpet. She looked over to her best people (she thought it was dumb to limit the genders of her best friends) for reassurance. Asgore gave a caring smile, it took a little edge off Undyne to know someone was looking out for not just this wedding but for herself as well. Chara gave a semi forced grin and a thumbs up. This grin wasn't the one they wore while staring down at dust. Or the one when they held a limp body in their hand. That was all in the past and Undyne didn't need to know the difference. Papyrus was staring at the birds flying above them, not paying attention at all. When Undyne looked over to Monster Kid only to see him give an urgent look to the other way. Undyne saw everyone else's fingers pointing for her to turn around. She looked over confused the realized why._

 _Alphys walked slowly making sure not to trip. Step. Toe. Touch. Step. Toe. Touch. Step and so on. She looked up about half way down the walkway. She could see tears start to fall down Undyne's face at the sight of her. She resisted the urge to cover her face with her hands to hide her mad blush. She clutched the bouquet a little tighter._

 _She finally ended up at the steps under the arch. Frisk with a blank expression began to say all the necessary things any preacher would say. It took a long time to figure out who would play what part. They figured out best people, bridespeople, flower person and ring bearer. They had also figured out the catering a spot they would have it. The only problem was the priest. They knew no one who would be able to actually wed them. They looked at their list of important and saw the only non crossed out name. Frisk! When they asked what she thought, Frisk was overjoyed._

 _Flower petals fell into the walkway, following the bridespeople: Toriel, Muffet, Mettaton and Sans. Quite funny seeing Sans in a frilly dress. They offered him a suit but he chose to match the pink dresses. Flowey, in his pot with wheels, just used his vines to create and set flowers down in the walkway. It was a sick joke but Flowey actually thought it was quite hilarious. The flower being the flower person. Flowey stopped at the edge of the arch steps. Frisk cleared their throat, ready for the ring bearer to show up. Asriel, in a cute suite, waltzed down with two beautiful rings on a gold colored pillow._

 _Undyne grabbed one of the rings and slipped onto her favorite persons finger. Alphys grabbed her almost wife's ring and slid it on as well._

" _Do you, Alphys Grace Johnson take Undyne Carrie as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

 _Alphys swallowed hard. What if they never lived happily ever after? What if she messes everything up one day and they divorce? What would happen if- "I-I do!" It just slipped out. It felt natural to say after hearing a statement like that._

" _Do you, Undyne Michelle Carrie take Alphys Johnson as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

 _Undyne smiled widely. A toothy grin of pure happiness. Tears were still streaming down her face. "I do!"_

" _You may now kiss the bride!"_

Toriel had gotten her beloved job as an elementary school teacher…

" _Now, what do we need to do first in this problem?" Toriel questioned her students. She pointed to a division problem on the board. It was a simple problem for anyone above 3rd grade but these kids stared intently. Toriel heard a ding from the other side of the classroom. She pointed at Jenny who began smiling. It took a click of a button then a robotic like voice said:_

" _5." Toriel not only taught part time elementary kids she also taught the special education classes, having experiences with troubled kids._

" _Good job Jenny, but we're looking for the first step on how to figure this out." Toriel responded calmly. She didn't want to upset Jenny since she did indeed get the correct answer._

" _OO! Mrs. Dreemurr call on me!" Spastic movement and other shouting came from the other side of the room._

" _Jeremy calm down. Remember to take in a couple of breaths before you answer."_

 _Jeremy took a deep breath. "First you have to see how many 3s can go into 15!"_

" _Wonderful job!" The door creaked open and revealed Mr. Dreemurr. Toriel's husband Asgore. Asgore stayed at home and occasionally stopped by to drop things off for Toriel or sing a song to the students. He was considered an assistant teacher. A parent volunteer._

" _Ah division. I was always bad at this stuff. You little rascals are probably way better at this than I am," Asgore lied. He was actually very talented in math. But that didn't matter._

" _Come to sing a song?" Toriel asked. The kids cheered in excitement. Asgore just looked at everyone and pulled his guitar case from behind his back._

" _What's this doing here?" Asgore joked referencing the guitar, "Well, might as well!" Asgore grinned. He took a seat in the rocking chair in the back of the room. All the kids crowded around him on the colored rug._

" _You are my sunshine!_

 _My only sunshine!  
You make me happy,_

 _When skies are gray!.. "_

 _Asgore continues to sing as Toriel smiled._

Mettaton had become a video super star!

" _Hello beauties! Today we are interviewing the person who let the monsters free from the underground and the person who helped them and as well released the monsters from the underground!"_

" _Hello beauties! Today we interview the founder of Vince's! One of the most top-notch italian restaurants!"_

" _Hello beauties! Today we are interviewing Candy! A best selling pop singer who has 20 golden records!"_

" _Hello beauties! Today we are interviewing the president of the United States!"_

Sans had actually began to work as a matress store employee…

" _Excuse me, sir…" A lady with her kid poked Sans' sleeping body with a pen, as if he had a disease. She growled when he kept snoring. "Excuse me!" She began to poke him violently. "SIR EXCUSE ME!" Sans shot up to look at the lady._

" _Hi welcome to_ Mattress Firm _, and if you don't mind me_ poking _around, how may I help you?" He chuckled at his own joke and the kid almost attached to the lady's hip snickered. The lady had a very thin bob and tiny glasses covering her eyes. She growled once more._

" _I'm looking for the return section," She said through gritted teeth._

" _Ah don't be such a_ snore _! Why don't you buy another mattress to make up for the one you're trying to return!" Sans smiled as he did his little speech whenever someone tried to return something._

" _It seems like you're the only one snoring." Her voice was so sharp it could cut through steel._

" _Well we also don't have a return policy. It says so at the registers."_

" _Can I speak to your manager."_

Asriel and Flowey had been separated…

 _Asriel walked into their new bedroom and smiled weakly. "Something wrong?" Flowey asked with sarcasm but you could tell he meant it well._

" _Mm. Not really. I'm just thinking about before we died."_

" _What about it?" Asriel set Flowey down on their bedside table._

" _Well I feel bad. I don't think us going along with the plan helped Chara with their mental state. Imagine killing yourself for your family and then having to see your best friend die at your kind's hands. I also think their keeping something from us. Something after they died. Sometimes when they look off, not paying attention…" Asriel gulped. "I can see the pain in their eyes. The look of emptiness and death."_

" _Asriel. It's not your fault that Chara did what she did after she died. You did the right thing not killing the humans. And Chara's mental state hasn't gotten worse. I think it's even gotten better. She's surrounded by people who love her. And she's taking her medication needed to assist the fight against it."_

" _You think we're good people?"_

" _Yeah. We're good people."_

And as for Chara, she's come back to life again. But that also meant she still had her troubles…

" _Alright C-Chara. How has your m-medication been?" Alphys asked the child on the lab table. Chara smiled a bit. She had recently gotten_ _Concerta_ _for her to take to make her focus a bit better. She also now has to take Lamictal to make her mood a little better. She had multiple mental disorders as most kids with a past like hers have. She had been taking her pills for her anxiety and depression, and with those mostly out of the way it made it easier for her to focus on her psychotic tendencies. She had a slight case of RAD which was repulsive attachment disorder. Something most kids with abusive parents have._

" _The Lamictal tastes bad. But I do feel happier; if that's what is supposed to happen." Alphys flipped through her notebook titled_ Patients Medication _and finally got to the tab that said_ Chara _. A long list of different names, each with a description and a rating of 1 to 5 stars. Past abuse affects people in many ways. One way is the fact they didn't want to be touched. Chara, after having over 5 years of therapy with Toriel and trained professionals, she got to the point where some days you can even give her a hug. She also had a lot of anger issues and it was hard to control herself when she flew off the handle._

 _One thing, that puzzled Alphys was the fact that Chara's emotions became stronger and a lot more genuine whenever she was close to Frisk. Maybe it was because they were still connected so she was filled with a lot more love and determination. That was good, but whenever she was too far from Frisk she would usually go back to her old ways. Cold and distant. Which is also why they had become girlfriends!_

 _The door slammed open, "Sorry I'm late!" Frisk gasped for breath and continued, "How's it going?" Frisk looked at Chara's wrist and saw the yellow wristband, it meant she was okay with minimal touch. Frisk smiled and gave a quick peck on Chara's cheek. Chara smiled a small bit._

Frisk had become the ambassador of the monsters!

" _Ambassador Frisk! What is your reaction to the new AMC video, threatening the very town that 78.6% of monsters are currently living in?" The reporter's question stuck out from the other millions being asked. Frisk flinched a bit. She knew people were going to ask about the video._

" _The Board of Monster Representatives are trying to find a way to permanently shut down the AMC but as you know, it isn't an easy task," Frisk took an unnecessary breath, "This behavior will not be tolerated and we are all hoping it will not result in violence." It was true. The Anti-Monster Cult wasn't an easy thing to just disappear, as much as everyone wishes it was._

" _Aren't you worried they might kill your family? Or your possible lover? Tell us more about this Chara! The one who we've seen around you a lot in pictures!" Another reporter inquired. Frisk blushed deep. This was legal business not some_ US Weekly _magazine or some social media site._

" _I will not further discuss the topic of my love status." Frisk tried her best to not sound annoyed or upset. That didn't help much as some reporters started making remarks about her attitude. Thankfully, some bodyguards came and escorted the paparazzi and reporters out. Frisk slowly walked to the back of the building where her family and Chara were conversing. "I'm sorry Chara."_

" _It's okay. It's their fault that they are super ignorant," Chara smiled a bit. "I l-love you…" Frisk gasped. She had never heard Chara say_ I love you _and now she was saying it to her?! Was the medication helping that much? Frisk smiled wide._

" _I love you too."_


	2. Chapter 1

Frisk slowly opened her eyes and looked to her side. Chara lay on a blanket by herself. They haven't gotten to the point of sleeping in the same bed and that's okay with Frisk. It was baby steps and soon they could be able to cuddle! Frisk smiled softly to herself. She loved Chara, everything about her. She loved it when Chara smiled. She liked the way she talked, when she was sassy, how she ate and walked. She loved the way her hair smelled and how her hands almost never become pruny when in water too long.

Frisk's thoughts were interrupted by the door to their unit opened up. "Are any of you awake?" Frisk gave a small grunt in response the voice they didn't care enough to figure out the owner to. The light from the door got bigger when the person opened it wider. Upon the new light she saw that the person was Papyrus. They saw Frisk was awake but Chara was asleep. So they did the logical thing anyone would do. Shake them.

"Wait Papyrus! Don't-" Before Frisk could warn Papyrus to not touch Chara a shrill screech erupted. Papyrus jumped back in fear as Chara began to curl up into a protective ball, shaking and muttering. Big heavy footsteps came closer to the room. Toriel, Asgore, Asriel and Sans rushed to the doorway. Sans beckoned Papyrus to him and they both left the room to leave the family alone.

Frisk quickly rushed over to Chara and held her hand out for Chara to take, which she did and squeezed it hard. "I don't want to… please stop… get out! GET OUT!" Chara yelled at the goats in the doorway. Frisk calmly waved the goats away. They sadly walked off, knowing when Chara was like this it was best for them to just listen and leave the two alone.

Frisk stroked Chara's hair and whispered reassuring words to her. This has only happened four other times, which was enough for them to be careful what they did to wake Chara up. After ten minutes Chara had calmed down enough for them to stop shaking and get out of their breakdown. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Just like before. Another trigger," Chara sighed. "Thank you."

"No problem. And you know Papyrus didn't mean to startle you. He just forgets sometimes," Frisk reassured.

"Yeah I know. I'm not mad. Just tired. Leave?" Chara asked, wiping her tears. Frisk nodded and got dressed along with Chara. Neither of them were going any supplies runs today so they changed into their normal attire. Frisk wore her blue and purple sweater and brown shorts and leggings that made her look almost like how she was in the underground. Chara slipped on her green and yellow sweater with some ripped brown skinny jeans. Chara fixed up her heart necklace a bit. When they were both done Frisk looked at Chara questionably.

"Oh!" Chara gasped and grabbed her red wristband. _Do not touch me!_ Frisk nodded for Chara to come along, which she did happily. They entered the lab's health room and went to the drawer labeled medication for Chara. The drawer usually had many pills scattered around and a journal that Alphys wrote in. The journal was there but there were no pills laying around. They pulled out a container for Mondays. Frisk grimaced when it only had two pills in there. She was supposed to take 4 at least. Chara had a general idea of what she was taking and Frisk only had a little bit more knowledge. Alphys was the one to label and organize the containers. Some Aripiprazole maybe, or Venlafaxine. They were made to make Chara happier and have better control on her anger. They also made Chara a little sleepy so after she took them she would be pretty calm. That made it easier to bring her down if she ever got too upset, which hasn't happened in a while. Frisk handed Chara the pills.

"Why only two?" Frisk gulped.

"You must be getting better? Or maybe Alphys wants to start slowing down the amount your taking? Testing you out maybe?" Chara took her water and swallowed 2 pills each individual. Frisk bit her lip, a tell Chara had yet to discover showed that she was lying. Chara coughed for a second but recovered quickly.

"Sorry, they just all have this weird taste whenever I swallow them."

"It's okay. Let's go ahead and see what we have for breakfast today." Frisk put the Monday container back and her frown deepened. All the containers were _empty._

The two walked down the hall to the cafeteria. Alphys' lab was quiet when you were alone and quite scary. The white walls, gray flooring and the smell of chemicals lingering in the air. Chara wished they had taken shelter somewhere else than the lab.

"Hey kiddo!" Sans greeted Frisk, completely ignoring Chara. Sans and Chara never really got a long and probably never will at this rate. Frisk gave a weak smile in response noticing the lack of greetings. "We got some more of the astronaut food. Man that stuff is out of this world!" Chara giggled, trying to get Sans to notice her and maybe give at least a wave. Nothing.

"Sans! No more puns!" Papyrus yelled from the other room. Frisk smiled,this time stronger and headed to a table. Chara went to go grab them both food. While Chara was at the other side of the room, Undyne came over and sat down across from Frisk.

"I heard the commotion this morning. She okay?" Undyne questioned. Undyne and Chara actually got along really well which wasn't in itself a surprise. The only thing was the fact Undyne was very loud and yelled quite often. On the other hand, Chara never liked much yelling or loud noise in general.

"Yeah. Papyrus just shook her awake and I guess she remembered some pretty bad stuff associated with being shaken awake." Frisk glanced down at her shoes. She knew of Chara's past and had even experienced some of the events from accidental memory sharing back when Chara was a ghost. Frisk kinda missed being able to see Chara's memories from when she would play with Asriel. But it's better this way. She can give Chara her privacy and if she wanted to know something really bad she could just ask Chara herself. It was already weird enough she could feel what Chara was feeling.

"Well, on another thought, is there anything you want us to look for on our run today?" Undyne said, concluding it was better not to ask about Chara's past. Frisk thought for a moment. She did need some lady products.

"Would you be able to pick up some lady products for me. Heavy flow," Frisk requested. Undyne nodded and wrote a note to herself and stuffed it into her armour. Undyne decided to change her normal iron suit to a leather and jean outfit. Everyone had an outfit of either jean or leather. Harder to bite through. Each outfit had some kind of place to put their weapon or the clothes were modified for their magic type. Frisk had a belt with a holster for a small pistol. She never really used it though since she never went on supply runs and if she did they were never in overly dangerous areas. Chara had a spot for a knife but it was always empty. No one really trusted her with a knife and frankly she didn't trust herself either.

"No problem!" Undyne flipped her gas mask in front of her face and walked out towards the exit. Asgore and Flowey waited for her so they could begin their journey. Alphys gave Undyne a quick hug for luck and Toriel and Asriel did the same for Asgore.

Chara came back with two trays and a couple of napkins and utensils. Frisk thanked Chara for the food and began to eat her bland tasting food. Chara began to tap her foot and her finger on the table. It took a minute for Frisk to notice Chara's nerves. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." _Lie._ Frisk could tell whenever Chara was lying. She would smile a very stained smile, one that looked like a doll and her eyes would gloss over. It was as if she was trying to hide any emotion to make people think she wasn't lying. She just looked weird instead.

" You know I can feel what you're feeling. What's wrong?" Frisk reassured.

"Well… I saw our food supply and it isn't looking to hot," Chara sighed sadly. It was true. It was getting harder and harder to find food that wasn't loaded with radiation. Chara began to fiddle with her gold locket.

"Hey don't worry. We'll figure it out." This time it was Frisk's turn to lie.

"You think so? Promise?" Chara looked at Frisk with a hopeful glance. Frisk contemplated whether or not to lie again. Chara has always took promises to heart. It was always hard to lie or break a promise when it involved her.

"Yeah! Undyne is going out with Asgore and Flowey right now to get more,"

 _ **Frisk lied.**_

Alphys frowned. Nothing is going well. When the three came back they had brought nothing back. They said everything had been swept and that they would likely have to spread their search area. The lizard began to pace back and forth. _Not good not good not good!_ She had only realized something a little bit a go that wasn't good at all. She was out of medication for Chara. Chara might become paranoid and have weird energy spikes without her medication. That wasn't too bad compared to what worried Alphys the most. What if Chara's conditions got so bad she resulted to going back to her old ways.

A zombie apocalypse also wasn't the best for Chara's anxiety or stress levels.

 _Loud beeping rang through the homes of the neighborhood as every TV turned on._ WARNING! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! _read on the TV in big red letters. It then switched to a news program. Two human anchors sit, sweat lacing their faces. The man with slick black hair furrowed his eyebrows together before speaking._

" _This is not a news. It is advised you start packing for evacuation. There has been a terrible sickness spreading throughout the US. It is said to have started somewhere in Missouri and has now spread all the way to Nevada and to West Virginia," The man informed while wiping sweat from his brow._

" _It was a deadly chemical intended to kill every monster in area, correct Jim?" The female anchor asked the man, who is now known as Jim._

" _Yes. The AMC has been discovered as the culprits. Well it is actually infecting both humans and monsters."_

" _Wait, Jim, what exactly is this sickness doing?"  
_ " _I guess you can say it's just like the comics. People are coming back from the dead."_

They were also slowly running out of resources like food and clean water. Alphys would soon have to inform everyone how low they were on supplies. That was an easy job either. Having to break the fact that they might not make it through the month to all her friends. Alphys sighed and squeezed her lab coat. She would do it during dinner.

It was now dinner time and everyone was laughing and chatting at the table. Mettaton made some inappropriate joke then Toriel would yell at him because the children (Chara is 12 and Frisk is 13 as well. Asriel is 15) were around. Even though the group had their quarrels they were all friendly and wouldn't leave anyone behind.

Alphys cleared her throat when entering the cafeteria. Everyone turned to look at her. "Ah, Alphys! Come join us!" Asgore's voice boomed through the room. Alphys took a nervous gulp.

"Um, actually there's s-something I have to say." Everyone's faces suddenly turned to ones with worry. Asgore and Toriel unconsciously grabbed each others hands, Frisk glanced nervously at Chara who was rubbing her locket, everyone had a good guess at what they were about to hear. "So it has come to my a-attention that we have not had successful supply runs in a while. Well, since we don't have new s-supplys, we have a-almost run out of the ones we have. That includes f-food, m-medicine and m-medication…"

Charas tensed. _Everyone_ was looking at her. She could hear what _everyone_ was thinking. " _Chara's gonna go crazy! Without her meds she's just a genocidal demon! We should throw her out!"_ She felt her breathing quickened and her foot begin to tap rapidly. She could feel the fear in everyone's breaths, in their eyes. She needed to get away. To leave. She _had_ to get away. So she jumped up, startling everyone, and bolted out the double cafeteria doors.

Frisk swallowed a burning breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. If Chara's medication was almost out that could end in a disaster. Hopefully no one would do anything to push Chara off her see-saw of a mental state.


End file.
